Make It To Me
by faithangel3
Summary: Clarke invites Lexa to a party but she never tells her what the party is for.


Pairing: Clarke/Lexa

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination. Inspired by Sam Smith's Make It To Me.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Clarke invites Lexa to a party but she doesn't tell her what it's for.

**Make It To Me **

It was a hard fought battle, with many lives lost on all sides but thanks to Bellamy the Grounders and Sky People were able to take Mount Weather. It had been a month since their last battle and thus far the alliance remained in tact. Mostly because of the relationship Clarke and Lexa had built. Their people respected that they respected one another and for the time being that was enough to keep the peace.

Now the extent of their responsibilities was getting their people to except one another as they had. Lexa was also busy making sure that the other clans were in complete understanding of what was going on and that if they attacked any of the Sky People it would be an attack on the Commander. The threat seemed to keep everyone at bay, at least for the time being. It helped that Lexa and Clarke made it a point to spend time together, to show unity and that their two ways of living could merge as one.

Generally it was Clarke that would visit Ton DC, sometimes she would stay the night in a tent next to the Commanders but every so often the Commander would venture to Camp Jaha. It was their goal at some point to try and merge the two villages so that everyone would have to live in unison.

However Lexa hadn't seen Clarke since yesterday and she was worried that she had said something to offend the girl. She had mentioned something about a party of sorts that was being held at Camp Jaha. She had invited the whole village and gave Lexa a personal invitation but Lexa had declined saying that the Commander does not party. She explained to Clarke that the only celebrating they do is after war and that they had already celebrated their victory over the mountain men.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Lexa asked as she stepped out of her tent and looked at her guards.

"The Sky People Heda."

"Hey aren't you coming? The party has already started if you hadn't heard?" Octavia smiled as her and Lincoln walked past Lexa.

"I told Clarke I don't party."

Lincoln scoffed before apologizing. "I've seen you party, maybe you should consider it more of a bonding ceremony then. Isn't time you had a little fun, there's nothing to worry about for the time being."

"You really should come Lexa, it will show unity and that you are embracing our customs as we are embracing yours. You're young you should enjoy yourself." Lexa internalized Kane's comments. Who were these people to tell her what she should be doing, wasn't it enough that she had already told Clarke no. "Half the village is already there. Half of the army is in the woods though I don't see the need for them to be there because we are safe for the first time."

"I am only young in age, I can not have my people see me acting weak." Her face was stoic as ever as she looked at Kane and then Octavia.

"Come on Lexa, even Indra is coming and we all know she has no idea what fun is."

Lexa held Octavia's gaze. "Why are you so adamant about me going?" Her voice remained cold and slightly confused.

"Enjoying yourself is not weakness, it's strength. There is more to live for than battles and clans. I should know, I spent most of my life under a floor." Lexa squinted her eyes as Octavia spoke but decided not to comment.

"Fine. I will attend."

"Great we'll wait for you." Octavia smiled at Lincoln before nodding at Kane. As Lexa took in their gestures she had a feeling they were up to something but decided that it was most likely harmless.

Twenty minutes later Lexa reappeared, dressed much differently than she normally was. Her face was clean of war paint and the only thing that she wore that was part of her normal attire was her commander shoulder armour. It was clear then to Octavia and Kane just how young the Commander really was and that she probably never had the chance to be truly young.

"Let's go before it gets too dark." Everyone nodded at the Commander as one of her guards brought her her horse.

As they got closer to Camp Jaha the music continued to get louder. "It is no wonder your people aren't feared, that noise is not at all scary." Lexa said as she and Octavia stopped to over look the camp.

Octavia laughed and she her head. "It's not mean to be scary, it's music, it's meant to be fun." It was clear in that moment that Lexa was no longer listening and as Octavia follwed her line of sight and smiled.

"What are Clarke and your brother doing?"

"They're dancing. Come on let's go join them."

Lexa looked blankly at Octavia and then back at the scene in front of them. "What is the real point of this?"

"Kane told you and it's Clarke's birthday. On the arc she was a princess of sorts. If the arc had royalty she would have been apart of it."

"Her birthday?" Octavia nodded. "She never told me that. If she had I wouldn't have refused her invitation.

"You know Clarke, she doesn't exactly like making things about her. You both have that in common." With that Octavia moved towards the music leaving the Commander still in her place.

It took several minutes before anyone said anything to her, her guards just let her stand there, they moved when she moved, it was that simple. Finally Indra moved beside her causing her to finally look away from the party. "None of us with think less of you heda. You deserve to celebrate your victory. I may not have approved of the alliance before and I am still untrusting of the sky people but I trust Octavia and she trusts Clarke as you do." Lexa nodded and motioned for one of her guards to come forward. She gave him specific instructions and watched as he moved back into the forest.

Taking one last deep breath she started to make her way towards the camp in front of her. She didn't have to wait long for the gate to open. The nice thing about being the Commander, everyone knew who she was. She inwardly smiled to herself as she saw the sky guard cower slightly in her presence. She liked that she intimidated these people, they feared her and she knew it.

She walked slowly towards the group of people dancing, somewhat unsure of how to approach the woman she was headed towards. Now that she was up close and personal to the party she saw that it wasn't only the young people that were into the festivities but the adults as well.

Clarke was so into dancing that she still had no idea that she was being stared down like prey. That is until she felt a sharp push in her side from Octavia's elbow. "What the hell?" She looked up at the girl who nodded Lexa's direction as she went back to dancing with Lincoln.

Lexa stopped walking as Clarke made her way towards her. "You decided to come after all." It was harder for her to speak then she realized, she had seen Lexa without war paint but she had never seen her dressed down. The sight made it hard to think, it was hard enough to think when the other woman was in her normal attire but this took first prize.

The Commander nodded. "I did. Not much sleep would have been had with the loud noise." Even though Clarke could sense there was a large amount of truth to the statement she couldn't help but smile at Lexa being a bit of a smart ass.

"I'm glad. Come dance with us." Without hesitating any longer Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged her along.

"Here you go Commander." Bellamy handed her a glass. Before having a sip she looked up to Octavia who just nodded with a smile.

"This is not very appealing." The face she made after her first sip made everyone else laugh. "Is this what Kane was trying to give me as a gift? It's a good thing I didn't drink it or the alliance would have failed."

Clarke laughed and she shook her head. "It's not the greatest tasting, but it is fun. Bottoms up." She grinned as she finished what was left in her glass, causing Lexa to do the same.

A half hour later they were still all dancing, and Lexa was finding it harder and harder to suppress the jealousy she was feeling watching Clarke dance so closely with Bellamy. "Go take her. You are the Commander after all!"

"Clarke can not be taken." Octavia laughed at the serious expression on Lexa's face.

"Watch." Moving away from Lincoln the shorter brunette moved towards her friend as the music sped up. She reached her arm out and grabbed a hold of the blondes waist as she pulled her into her. Throwing a look back at Lexa as the two friends moved with the music. After another minute Lexa decided to make her move. She moved forward with a nod from Octavia and wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist from behind. She was about to let go when she felt Clarke stiffen but when she felt the girl immediately start to relax when she realized who it was that had wrapped their arm around her she too relaxed. Her hand rested on Clarke's hip as they swayed with the music.

Their dance was short lived however as Lexa saw her guard make his way into the camp. "Please excuse me Clarke, I'll be back though." Clarke nodded as she watched Lexa walk towards her guard.

"She never stops does she?" Clarke asked as her eyes stayed glued to the Commander.

"Rarely. Convincing her to come wasn't easy. She has a lot to worry about, our people will use anything they can to try and dethrone those in charge if they feel they aren't leading well." Clarke looked at Lincoln and smiled in thanks.

"Don't thank us, thank Indra, if she hadn't agreed to come Lexa probably wouldn't be here. She can't show any signs of weakness."

"I'll be back I just need to get some air."

Bellamy looked puzzled. "Clarke we're outside."

"Okay then I need to take a moment to myself." Everyone nodded, unsure of what had suddenly caused the blondes mood to change.

xxx

Clarke knew she should still be out celebrating but she was tired and upset and she knew it was partially due to the alcohol but she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed a couple minutes to herself so she retreated to her room. A room that she rarely used but it was hers nonetheless. Just as she was relaxing there was a knock on her door. "What?" She asked in a less than happy tone. No answer. "Seriously can't a girl get a minute to herself." She said as she threw her door open.

"I'm sorry Clarke, Octavia showed me to your room. I was wondering if we could talk." Seeing the Commander standing in front of her nearly knocked all the air from her lungs. She didn't trust herself to speak so she simply moved aside and motioned for the other woman to come in.

"You didn't tell me this celebration was for your birthday."

"Would that have made a difference because it was clear you didn't want to come."

Clarke watched as Lexa's features softened. "It would have made a world of difference. I respect you and your traditions Clarke. Though are people are different we still have some of the same traditions so I would like you to have this. As a gift, for your birthday. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, you've earned it." Lexa held up the shoulder armour with a blue sash instead of the red one that was on her own armour. This signifies to everyone that you are a leader, I know your mother is the Chancellor but everyone knows that you are the true Commander of the sky people."

Clarke remained speechless as held the gift in her hands. She had no idea what to say. "Thank you." Was all she manager to get out before shaking the cobwebs from her mind. She set the armour down on her bed and wrapped her arms around the Commanders neck bringing her in for a tight hug. It took a minute but Lexa finally got the idea and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

Lexa expected Clarke to let go but instead the girl hung on to her for what seemed like dear life. "This is my favourite song." They started to sway back and forth. "You do know how to dance?" Clarke lifted her head so that she was staring into Lexa's eyes.

It wasn't big but Clarke saw the small smirk take over Lexa's usually stoic features. "I can't let my secrets be known"

"Maybe it's the alcohol giving me liquid courage but there's something I need to tell you. You asked if I wished that it was you I stabbed with my knife and I never answered."

"Clarke you do not need to answer, I understand."

"I don't think you do because from the first moment I saw you all I could think about was this song. I didn't realize it at first because of the war going on around us but I think I knew from the first moment that my real wish was coming true. So to answer your question the answer is no, I didn't wish it was you. I didn't like what happened and I thought it would break me but it didn't, it made me stronger, just as you said it would." They continued to sway with the music, Lexa's gentle hands rest on the small of Clarke's back as the blonde laid her shoulder down on the Commanders shoulder.

"Why is this your favourite song?" Lexa felt Clarke smile against her neck and she was certain she hadn't felt what she was feeling in a long time as the butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"It's about hope that you'll find the one person that completes you. You're the one designed for me, a distant stranger that I will complete. I know you're out there, we're meant to be, so keep your head down and make it to me." Clarke repeated the lyrics as she lifted her head. "I always dreamt that one day this song would come true and now here you are. A distant stranger, designed for me. I never could have dreamt that it would have been you but here you stand. I know you say love is weakness and that may be the case for you but to me love is strength."

"There's more to life than just surviving." Lexa repeated the words Clarke had told her before they descended upon Mount Weather. Clarke nodded as Lexa leaned forward and softly brushed her lips over the sky girls.

Without resisting Clarke leaned forward and once again captured the Commanders lips with her own. "Stay with me tonight?" Lexa nodded as she pulled the blonde closer and cupped her cheek in her hand. "I'm glad you finally made it to me."

"I will always make it to you Clarke of the sky people."

**The End**


End file.
